


Haircut

by lovcats



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/pseuds/lovcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy notices something different about Annabeth, but he can't put his finger on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/gifts).



> Hey, it's a G rated fic, like you asked for!

Annabeth looked especially pretty one day. Percy appreciated her look, but didn't compliment her, for fear of implying that her looking pretty was unusual or something.

She looked really cute the next day, too, as they met on the way to breakfast. Percy hugged her in greeting, and murmured, 

“You know, I know how lucky I am to have you.”

Annabeth grinned and kissed his cheek. “I love you too, Seaweed Brain.”

Annabeth still looked especially cute even after sparring. As her sweaty curls sprang free from her helmet, they seemed to make a halo around her head. Percy kissed her, and she hugged him, then ran off to shower off the dust of the arena.

The next morning, Percy noticed she wore her hair back in a headband, and it fell around her shoulders very fetchingly. Percy wondered what was wrong with him. Why was he so aware of Annabeth's beauty lately? The thought bothered him. Was Aphrodite involved? Percy had not offended her in particular that he knew of, but he was plenty wary of the powerful goddess of love and beauty. Could she have done something to Annabeth, or was she doing something to Percy? There was only one person Percy trusted with these concerns.

Piper and Jason were just climbing into one of the vans with Argus for a ride to the airport. It was for some Pontifex Maximus business, Percy vaguely remembered (then felt guilty for not having listened better during yesterday's counselors' meeting). 

“Wait!” he cried, running to them.

“What's wrong, Perce?” said Jason.

“Um, sorry to hold you up. Piper, can I talk to you for a minute?” Percy asked.

“Sure,” she said, gesturing in a direction for them to walk for privacy. Percy tried to keep it simple as he explained his concerns to Piper. He really didn't want to make them late for their flight. 

From inside the van, Jason heard Piper's laugh ring out, and saw her start back toward the vehicle. As she opened the door, he heard her say, “It's definitely just her new haircut, Percy. She finally took the advice that every kid from my cabin has been trying to give her for months. There's only one salon in town that does any good with curly hair. And go ahead and compliment her! She knows you don't only love her for her beauty!”

Percy gave her and Jason an embarrassed goodbye, then ran off to compliment his girlfriend.


End file.
